


Movie Night

by ShefaniLove



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShefaniLove/pseuds/ShefaniLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake invites Gwen over to have a movie night and he is nervous beyond belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

My hands are sweating and my heart is racing. I've pretty much paced back and forth across my front room a million times. The ticking of the clock seems to be taunting me, it's ticking sound ringing loudly in my ears. My mind is racing, then all of a sudden I hear it, a faint knock on the door. 

I take a few steps before reaching the door. My hand reaches out to grasp the doorknob. I close my eyes in anxious anticipation.

I've opened this door a million times. Sometimes to let Adam in since he insists on checking up on me, but if I'm honest, most of the time I bound to the door to open it to the sight of a pizza man delivering my food. I'm finally starting to eat again but I don't have energy to cook so I'm putting my money to good use and buying delivery every night. 

Today was different, I wasn't going to find Adam or food delivered in a cardboard box on the other side of that door. I was going to see a girl who lately has been through hell. Her heart has been shattered and she's lost almost all confidence in herself and in humanity, but besides the pain I would see in her eyes I would see the most beautiful girl in the world. I was opening the door to Gwen freaking Stefani.

Over the last few weeks Gwen and I have bonded over our sucky situations. We started off as colleagues who respected each other, then it turned to friends who confided in each other which eventually led to both of us seeing the other one in the most beaten down and broken hearted state. Although it's been painful it's been life saving to have someone who understands it all.

Things are starting to change though. We passed the days where all we would talk about were our lazy exes and she doesn't break down crying every time we hang out and I no longer drink myself to sleep every night. We are happier. Flirtier. 

We mainly have done most of our talking over email and recently text. Often times we have lunch together and hang out in each others trailers during break, but today was different. I finally got the guts to ask her over to my house. I know nothing is going to happen, we are just watching movies, but still I can't shake the image of her and I curled up on the couch together.

My dreams are getting anger out. Her sweet smile and kind heart has captured me. I really think I'm fallin for her which is dangerous. I'm barely back on my feet I can't get knocked down again. Gwen has just been nice to me cause she's a good friend that's all, but what if she feels something more too.

No stop it Blake! This can't happen. She's Gwen freaking Stefani. You have no chance. Don't ruin a perfect friendship over a make believe scenario. 

*Knock knock knock*

Oh shit...I've been standin here lost in my stupid imagination I forget to open the door. She's gonna think I hate her or something.

"Hey cowboy" 

That familiar smile instantly calms my nerves as I open the door to see her standing in some worn out jeans and a loose black tank top with her hair in a bun. God she is beautiful. 

Again I'm brought back down to earth when she steps forward and wraps her arms around me. 

I'm twice her size and when I'm hugging her like this I can't help but feel defensive. I've held her close when she has bawled her eyes out to the point of exhaustion. I've felt her pain as her body trembled beneath my embrace. I want her to know she is secure and safe when she's with me, so I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. 

My heart flutters as I now feel her smiling against my chest as she is leaning into me. This is a feeling I never want to live without.

"You sure do know how to give a warm welcome cowboy."

"Ahh well I only do that for people who deserve all the warmth in the world sweetheart."

I give her a wink and I swear I see her blushing before she ducks her head away and gives me that cute little laugh that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Prepare yourself Gwen Stefani you are about to have the best movie night of your life."

"Oh really Mr. Shelton, why is that??"

I love that she plays along with my dumb banter.

"Firstly, not to brag or anything, but I make the worlds greatest popcorn. I am willing to bet everything I have that you've never tasted corn that is salted so perfectly."

"Hmm well I will be the judge of that. What kind of dog is Betty again Blake?"

"Uhh why Gwen??"

"Well you said you bet everything you have. So I wanna know what kind of dog Betty is so I can tell the kids all about their new dog."

"Oh my you are a sassy one tonight aren't you! I know you Gwen you would never take Betty from me!"

I love the way her eyes seem to light up when we are having fun like this. I'd like to think I've played a part in healing her from her pain. I know she is still picking up the pieces but before she could barely take a smile, but in this moment all I see is pure joy on her face and that makes me smile uncontrollably.

"You're right you're right. I couldn't take your precious Betty away from you. I do love her though!"

"Ya she's a good dog."

"Okay so what else is gonna make this the best movie night ever."

"Aww yes well I am proud to announce that I am the owner of the most comfortable couch in all of existence."

I grab the big bowl of popcorn I had made just before she got here and I grabbed her hand and led her to the front room. She sat down on cozied up into the corner of the couch. 

"Blake Shelton I admit you do have the comfiest couch ever. You know what would make it comfort though?"

"What's that?"

"If you sat down haha."

"Okay okay I'm coming!"

I sit down next to her. Being a bit bold I sit myself as close as possible without it seeming weird. Our knees are barely touching, but that is enough to make me go crazy.

"So what are we watching."

"I'll give you a hint, it's a musical."

"Come on Blake there is a million musicals and I'm terrible at guessing just tell me!"

"Fine I will but you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You have to sing along."

"What if I don't know it?"

"Oh you know it. It's the sound of music."

"Blake that's my favorite movie ever! How did you know?"

"I remembered you mentioned it awhile back so I decided it would be a good one to watch plus I wanna hear you sing the songs to me."

"Yes yes yes! Press play press play!"

During the whole movie I couldn't help but smile ear to ear. Gwen was the cutest most genuine person I've ever met. We laughed and sang along she threw popcorn at me and acted like she didn't like it just to try to rile me up but she that didn't last long before she started gushing over how good it was. 

Throughout the movie my nerves all disappeared and she seemed as comfortable as could be. It was getting late and I knew she was getting more and more tired as the movie went on. Half way through she snuggled up closer to me. I could feel her heart beat against me and I swear it was like time froze.

I looked down to see a smiling Gwen resting against my chest with her feet curled up behind her on the couch. She was humming along to something good and that was the moment it happened.

The feelings I had been trying to fight back were taking over. My mind went racing. I could see us cuddled up on the couch just like this years from now still making each other laugh and smile. I wanted happiness in my life. And maybe Gwen was that happiness. 

My heart was beating as fast as my imagination was creating new images in my head. Gwen must've felt the pounding in my chest, because she turned her head up slightly to look at me.

We were both staring at each other with eyes full of amazement and wonderment. I was about to apologize for distracting her from the movie went I felt one of her hands snake up to behind my neck. Her touch sent a shiver through my body. Instantly all the previous images and thoughts in my head were erased and all I could think about was what her lips would taste like against mine. 

This was my chance to find out.

I leaned down a little bit, slowly just to be cautious and she met me half way.

The moment our lips met it was like a bolt of electricity was shot throughout my whole body. Her lips were soft against mine and the kiss was sweet and loving.

She pulled back for a moment which filled me sadness and fear, but when I brought myself to open my eyes all I could see was her smile and eyes filled with a twinkling light that I think may be hope.

"God I've wanted to do that for so long cowboy."

"Me too darlin, me too."

With that we both lean back into each other and connect again. This time the kiss is a little bit more passionate but still sweet. We kiss like this for a few moments before I wrap an arm around her and pull her up on top of me. Her legs are startling either side of me and her hands immediately go to my hair and mine rest on her hips. 

This position starts to make us get a little more bold and I can feel her mouth opening slightly to allow my tongue entrance. When my tongue first strokes hers it's like another bolt of electricity is shot through me. Her hands in my hair start moving and the way her nails are scratching my head and her tongue is stroking mine I can't help but moan into the kiss. I can feel the edges of her lips curve up into a smile at the sound of my moan and I pull away to kiss down her neck to her collar bone then back up. I end up at her ear where I whisper "finally" before I take her ear lope in my mouth and work it with my tongue. I can tell she likes it by the way her hips are starting to come alive beneath my hands and her arms leave my hair and wrap around my neck like she is holding on for dear life. 

I let go of her ear and return to her mouth where I kiss it a few more times before pulling away so we can catch our breath. Our heads are resting against each other and our eyes are still closed. We are sitting in silence. The only noise coming from the music in the movie credits and the quiet huffs of our breath.

"God that was hot."

"I told you it would be the best movie night ever."

We both throw our heads back and laugh, because in all honestly neither one of us imagined that the night would end like this. 

"God, I wish this night didn't have to end.

"Me either sweetheart, but hey it gives us something to look forward to for next time."

"Very true cowboy, I like hanging out with you, and kissing you I very much like kissing you."

"Oh trust me Gwen, I reallllyyy like kissing you." With that I lean back in and give her another quick kiss just to show that I truly mean what I am saying.

Another hour passes and it is filled with laughs smiles and lots of kisses ranging from sweet to passionate. We finally decide it's best if she goes home. She has an early morning ahead of her since she has to pick up the kids so she needs at least some sleep. We also know if she was here any longer it would lead to a lot more than making out and although it would probably feel great we both aren't emotionally ready for that step yet.

I lead her to the door and give her one last kiss goodnight before reluctantly letting her go to her car. I can't help but stand at the doorstep in awe of the night I just had. As I watch her car pull away my heart feels a tinge of pain but it is immediately replaced by excitement of what is to come.

I have a feeling this was a first of many firsts and I can't wait to see what the future will bring. It scares me a little bit but even if there is a slight chance that Gwen and I could end up together I'm willing to risk it and put my heart on the line for her. 

I'm ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be cute to write about a nervous Blake. Please please please let me know what you guys thought of it in the comments! :)


End file.
